


не задохнитесь от своих амбиций

by no_confidence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Force Choking, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Генерал Хакс не терпит унижений. Но на сегодня и все дни, которые последуют за этим, можно сделать исключение из правил.





	не задохнитесь от своих амбиций

**Author's Note:**

> весь фильм после ТОЙ СЦЕНЫ не могла отделаться от криков choke me supreme daddy  
> мне совсем не стыдно.

Генерал Хакс не терпит унижений. И тем не менее, генерал Хакс задыхается и в ужасе смотрит на Кайло. Рен никогда не позволял себе ничего подобного, верх его возможностей – это тихо рычать в ответ на приказы и разбивать шлемы в припадках неконтролируемой ярости. Удушение – это что-то новое и Хакс не знает, как на это реагировать. В конце концов, он генерал, он имеет столько же власти сколько и Рен, а после смерти Сноука он должен стать Верховным лидером.

Воздуха действительно не хватает, это явно не запугивание: еще чуть-чуть и он задохнется.

Рен ждет от него только одного – правильного ответа. Он контролирует себя и использует силу сознательно, а не в порыве эмоций. Иначе бы Хакс был уже мертв.

\- Да здравствует Верховный лидер, - с трудом хрипит Хакс, пытаясь разжать невидимые пальцы вокруг шеи. Он уже сталкивался с проявлениями силы, но если Сила Сноука была холодной и безразличной, то Сила Рена ощутимо отличается – она окрашена в его эмоции и по шее Хакса растекается ярость.

Рен выжидает пару секунд, и они кажутся Хаксу вечностью. Наконец, новый Верховный лидер ослабляет хватку и на его лице на мгновение появляется самодовольная улыбка.

Все это было только ради власти. Их бесконечное соперничество, только ради трона старого больного ублюдка, который ничего не значил. Хаксу хочется выругаться от досады – он слишком недооценивал его. 

\- Ты запомнил, как теперь следует ко мне обращаться?

\- Так точно, Верховный лидер, – Хакс смотрит прямо в его темные глаза, в спокойное лицо, в внезапно выровнявшуюся осанку – будто без Сноука он наконец может вздохнуть свободно.

\- Ты должен кое-что понять, - не отводя взгляда говорит Рен, - я не потерплю неподчинения. Любые попытки дискредитировать мой авторитет будут строго караться. Все понятно?

Вопреки здравому смыслу Хаксу хочется сказать: «черта с два, это я Верховный лидер и ты будешь подчиняться мне». Он еще помнит давление на шее, темноту в глазах и…

\- Так точно, Верховный лидер, - повторяет Хакс и кланяется.

 

Хакс никогда не воспринимал Рена как равного или хотя бы как угрозу. Он всегда был для него вспыльчивым мальчишкой (несмотря на то что они были почти ровесниками), фанатиком, странной прихотью Сноука, который заигрался в ситхов и джедаев. После того как его побила девчонка – Хакс еще больше разочаровался в своем вынужденном союзнике. Ему лично пришлось забирать поверженного Кайло и оказывать первую помощь – может стоило тогда оставить его умирать под снегом?

Рен тогда был холодным (фиолетовые губы, фиолетовые тени под глазами) и совсем не похож даже на привычного себя – капризного и эмоционального. Он встретил Хакса каким-то бормотанием, придерживая себя за грудь. Хакс тогда даже успел _испугаться_ – вдруг ранение слишком серьезное и он умрет до того, как они окажутся на корабле, Сноук ведь с него кожу заживо сдерет.

\- Вставай, - он протянул ему руку почти под нос, - вставай немедленно, если не поторопиться, то мы разорвемся на куски вместе с планетой.

Кайло будто его не слышал или не хотел слышать – левая сторона лица была обезображена ожогом, а волосы покрылись то ли изморозью, то ли снегом.

\- Вставай, - прошипел Хакс, хватая его за плечо, - через минуту здесь будут штурмовики, которым приказано сопроводить тебя к Верховному лидеру. Хочешь, чтобы они увидели тебя таким?

После этих слов его взгляд обрел осмысленность и ярость. Хакс на момент пожалел о сказанном - стоило, пожалуй, унизить его перед штурмовиками, дав им транспортировать бессознательное тело великого магистра Рена и подкинув пищу для обсуждений в армии.

Но все это было тогда – теперь же в нем не было и следа того испуганного замерзшего мальчишки. Наблюдая за построением штурмовиков Рен выглядит расслабленным и уверенным. Хакс сам совершил эту ошибку, сам расслабился и дал Кайло все нужное для победы – он ведь даже подумать не мог, что игрушка Сноука имеет такие амбиции.

Шея все еще болит. Хакс мысленно благодарит создателей униформы за высокие воротники – никто не должен видеть следов этого унижения. Багровая россыпь капилляров словно подсвечивается на бледной коже. Прикасаться к шее больно, поэтому Хакс может поправлять воротник только закусив губу, что вызывает еще один укол боли.

Рен, разумеется, это замечает. Также, как и разбитую губу – прощальный подарок от Сноука.

\- Почему мы не отправляем группу захвата вслед повстанцами? – Спрашивает Верховный лидер, особо не вслушиваясь в отчет.

\- Это может быть ловушка, - отвечает Хакс без какой-либо грубости, - я считаю, нам стоит быть более осторожными и…

\- Извините, генерал, кажется, я вас не расслышал. Что вы предлагаете?

Кайло делает рукой тот же самый жест, которым чуть не задушил его вчера. Хакс чувствует, как воздух вокруг шеи образует ошейник. По коже разливается электричество. Что-то внутри хочет сорвать с Рена маску спокойствия и уверенности.

\- Я считаю, что для начала стоит отправить к ним парламентеров. Не думаю, что Верховный лидер хочет устроить битву, в которой может погибнуть его обожаемая ма…

На этот раз Рен поднимает его в воздух – боли почти нет, есть только унижение. Вот он, генерал Хакс, который должен был управлять Первым Орденом, болтается в воздухе как безвольная кукла. Он слышит шепот офицеров, пару смешков и улыбка Рена – мерзкая, самодовольная улыбка.

\- Так что вы там предлагали, генерал?

«Предлагал, чтобы ты заткнул свой поганый рот»

\- Я предлагал, чтобы мы отправили парламентеров.

На этот раз лента из силы сжимается на горле резко и больно – из глаз почти брызжут слезы, но продолжается это всего пару секунд и Рен возвращает его на пол.

«Осторожнее, Хакс» – звучит голос в его голове, - «в следующий раз я могу и не быть таким милосердным».

\- Подготовьте все необходимое для начала преследования, - теперь уже вслух говорит Рен, - нельзя позволить повстанцам укрепить позиции. Этот удар будет последним.

 

Хакс кусает губу и оттягивает воротник – на этот раз задыхается он без помощи Рена, ему хватает одних мыслей об этом. Хакс ненавидит унижения: любит унижать других, но терпеть не может, когда унижают его. Однако, в какой-то момент все пошло не так – и он снова и снова думает о том, как Кайло силой поднял его в воздух и сжал шею, как погано он улыбался и как потом поинтересовался его самочувствием.

Дышать становится все тяжелее и тяжелее, а воздух кажется горячим.

В этом было что-то настораживающе неправильное, но Хакса это не волнует. Он обхватывает себя за шею, повторяя пальцами контуры синяков, но это не приносит никакого удовольствия.

Он хочет почувствовать _настоящие пальцы_ Кайло Рена на своей шее.

 

Почти все свободное время Рен тренировался или медитировал, а нарушение его одиночества в такие моменты жестоко каралось. Чем именно каралось – никто не знал. И не желал испытывать на своей шкуре ярость Кайло Рена.

Хакс застает его во время тренировки с таинственными рыцарями, которых генерал до этого никогда не видел. Разумеется, они порой пересекались в коридорах, но не более – рыцари Рен были такими же закрытыми (буквально – они все носили маски) и молчаливыми как их лидер.

Рен чувствует его присутствие и уклоняется от удара как ни в чем не бывало. После он вскидывает руку в весьма угрожающем жесте и рыцари, поклонившись напоследок, удаляются из зала.

\- Генерал, чем вызвано ваше вторжение? Надеюсь, причина веская.

Он снимает шлем и смахивает с лица капли пота. Хаксу хочется поправить воротник, но замечает, что взгляд Рена как раз приходится куда-то на уровень шеи.

\- Я решил составить вам компанию в спарринге. Если вы, разумеется, не против.

Лицо Рена неприятно искривляется, а шрам на щеке не делает зрелище привлекательнее.

\- Мои соперники должны быть как минимум равны мне.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что та мусорщица, которая оставила вас умирать, была ровней? Мне показалось, ее уровень был выше. Куда выше.

Его пальцы сжимаются в кулак, но Сила вокруг спокойна.

\- Хорошо, генерал. Продемонстрируйте, на что вы потратили всю свою жизнь.

\- Одно условие, - быстро говорит Хакс, надеясь успеть, перед тем как Рен нанесет удар, - сражение не будет на равных условиях, если вы будете использовать силу.

Кайло, нет, Верховный лидер откидывает шлем в сторону и недовольно кивает. Он протягивает Хаксу тренировочный меч одного из рыцарей и занимает исходную позицию: дает привилегию первого удара. Хакс слабо знаком с любым неогнестрельным оружием и надеется, что сможет выдержать хоть несколько ударов. Рен, судя по всему, в настроении поиграть и начинает с легких уколов.

В какой-то момент Хакс начинает жалеть обо всей этой затее. Не потому что отражать удары становится все тяжелее или дыхание сбилось уже пять минут назад, и он понимает, что еще немного и позорно упадет прямо перед Реном, позволив ему победить. Нет, дело совершенно не в этом. Проблема в том, что он может разглядеть все родинки на лице Рена и они перестают ему казаться отвратительными; в том, что он движется с такой изящной мощью, что это завораживает, отвлекает внимание.

Хаксу начинает казаться, что он даже с закрытыми глазами смог бы начертить линию, которой шрам пересекал лицо Кайло.

Когда очередной удар приходится под колени, Хакс даже не пытается удержать равновесие и падает. Пора заканчивать с этим абсурдом и возвращаться в свою каюту, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Но становится слишком поздно. Рен накрывает его собой и приставляет к горлу импровизированное острие меча.

\- Как я и думал, ничего особенного.

\- Я поддавался. Иначе вы и не умеете побеждать, Верховный лидер.

\- Но я хотя бы умею это. Вы же ни на что не способны, - жестко произносит Рен и Хакс не понимает, это продолжение их обычных перебранок или же что-то истинное.

\- Если я ни на что не способен, то почему бы не избавиться от меня?

Рен вдруг улыбается – не злой усмешкой победителя, не издеваясь, а искренне. Он застывает на мгновение и Хакс ощущает легкое прикосновение к своим мыслям и ему впервые в жизни становится _так_ страшно.  

\- Этого вы хотите, генерал? Бесславной, тихой смерти… от моей руки?

Он откладывает меч и медленно снимает перчатку, с удовольствием наблюдая за ужасом Хакса. Рену не нужно использовать силу или прислушиваться к колебаниям энергии – эмоции и мысли генерала слишком яркие, они ощущаются без каких-либо усилий.

Хакс не может пошевелиться: ему хочется верить, что это Рен лишил его подвижности, заморозил, подчинил своей воле. Не остается ничего другого кроме как безмолвно наблюдать. Рен расстегивает его воротник – медленно, так медленно, что за это время можно уничтожить целую звездную систему. Он видит синяки и его губы едва заметно дергаются, но Хакс замечает – ему больше не на что смотреть.

Его пальцы идеально ложатся на шею и Хакс вздрагивает от прикосновения – такого желанного, неправильного и холодного.

\- Я мог бы убить вас прямо сейчас, - пальцы слегка сжимаются, но Хаксу и этого достаточно. Он лишь надеется, что его закатившиеся глаза будут расценены как ужас, а не извращенное возбуждение. – Это было бы несложно, даже без Силы. Я чувствую в вас страх, генерал. И желание. Это желание жить?

Их взгляды пересекаются и Хакс понимает, что Рен знает. Он прочитал все в его мыслях, он зашел слишком глубоко и именно поэтому его пальцы теперь впиваются в горло. Он теперь в силах унизить его еще сильнее, чем прежде. И ему для этого не нужно его душить перед подчиненными.

\- Да, Верховный лидер.

\- Думаю, на этом можно закончить. На сегодня, - Рен быстро встает, подбирает шлем и словно исчезает – слишком быстро уходит, а возможно, это разгоряченный взгляд Хакса не может за ним уследить.

Генерал Хакс не терпит унижений. Но на сегодня и все дни, которые последуют за этим, можно сделать исключение из правил.


End file.
